kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin's movie 10
title •Five Faces of Darkness •Disclaimer: characters shown may not be in this cartoon. •"Five Faces of Darkness" is the five-part season premiere of the third season of the Generation 1 animated series. It was a direct sequel to the events of the animated movie, though none of the celebrity voice actors returned to their roles. •These episodes are infamous for poor art and animation quality; but from a storytelling perspective they provide much information about ancient Transformer history, and either establish or reinforce in-character behavior for practically every member of the cast. The story is a wide-ranging adventure, taking place on half a dozen alien worlds as well as Cybertron and Earth. •"Five Faces of Darkness" is the first appearance of Metroplex, and shows the construction of his Decepticon opposite Trypticon, who destroys Autobot Headquarters in the lead up to a fight between the two city-bots. Vilgax returns to lead the Decepticons, and Rodimus Prime has a head-trip into the Matrix of Leadership to learn the history of the Autobots. This story also features the first appearances ofOutback, Marissa Faireborn, Sky Lynx, the Predacons, the Skuxxoid, and the offensive stereotype Abdul Fakkadi. •These five episodes, as originally aired, featured their own unique introductory title sequence, largely composed of interpretive versions of events within the mini-series. A paleontologist named Zack takes his nephew Ricky and niece Jade on a fossil hunt. While alone, Ricky is met by a talking rook, who turns into an Alexornis named Alex. He tells him of a story set in the Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. Patchi is the smallest in a litter of Pachyrhinosaurus hatchlings, and is often bullied by his older brother Scowler. Their father Bulldust is the leader of a Pachyrhinosaurus herd. Alex, who is Patchi's mentor, tries to help Patchi impress a female Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper, but her herd migrates south without him. Bulldust moves his herd south as well, but when they try to pass through a forest, they are forced to flee when a fire erupts. Taking advantage of the chaos, a pack of carnivores, led by a Gorgosaurus named Gorgon, attacks the scattered herd. They kill the rest of Patchi and Scowler's family, with Gorgon personally killing Bulldust. Afterwards, Patchi's herd (now led by Bulldust's rival Major) combines with Juniper's as they continue their migration. Gorgon's pack attacks them again; in the ensuing panic, Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper fall into the river and are swept downstream to the ocean, with Alex following them from above. At a beach, Scowler follows a herd of Edmontosaurus to find food, callously leaving Patchi and Juniper behind. The two make their way through a forest and eventually are able to find their herd and Scowler. After years of making the same migration from north to south and vice versa, an adult Scowler becomes the herd's new leader, and chooses Juniper to be his mate, much to Patchi's disappointment. Scowler recklessly leads the herd onto a thinly frozen pond, and Patchi is able to lead the majority of the herd to safety. Enraged and believing Patchi to be usurping him and also trying to take Juniper from him, Scowler goads Patchi into a battle for leadership of the herd. Scowler quickly wins and disowns Patchi, ordering Juniper and the rest of the herd to leave him behind. Despondent and heartbroken, Patchi tries to allow predators to eat him, but Alex convinces him to die for something worth dying for as Bulldust did. Reinvigorated by the advice, Patchi returns to the herd, only to find them under attack by Gorgon and his pack again. As Gorgon overpowers him in battle, a repentant Scowler orders Patchi to save himself and lead the herd to safety. Instead, A mutant Titan named Overlord (alternate history) strike on world and cause the violence of panic of herd of dinosaurs to flee. A Uprise of giant cyclops, and eats Scowler, Gorgon and his packs, runaway with giant dinosaurs, and Mutant Rock Titans strike Patchi's right eyed and caused get blind, killing all the herd of giant dinosaurs by mutant Monstrous and after fight against of monsters and Titans, The God and Autobots gods has fight the war of titans. The extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago passes safely over Earth by Gods and Olympus, and Titans being trap by A colors of mountain Rainbows, They mourn for the loss of their loved ones before moving on with Patchi and others dinosaurs. After days of wandering, he eventually finds his way to an desert. Although Patchi enjoys his new life, he occasionally thinks back to his childhood in the Island, missing his dinosaur friends and his deceased Scowler and other herd of dinosaurs. Two years later while with Juniper and his herd, Patchi shocked to discover Utahraptor, but hear the herd, coming out. Soon after, they encounter of a herd of various dinosaurs. (Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Styracosaurus, Triceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Supersaurus, Argentinosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dracorex, Bulbasaurus, Camarasaurus, Microceratus, Plateosaurus, Torosaurus, Struthiominus, Therizinosaurus, and Stygimoloch.) And Patchi's taking the remaining group of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodon named Kron and Bruton who are on their journey to the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor. While Aladar befriends Baylene, Patchi, Eema and Url, Kron permits them to follow the herd. Together, they trek across the desert, reaching a lake they have relied on for past trips. It has seemingly dried up and Kron orders the herd to move on. However, Aladar and Baylene discover the buried water under the surface, thereby saving the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Kron's sister Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, 3 Tyrannosaurus Rex follow the herd's trail and begin stalking them for food. Bruton returns injured from a scouting mission and warns Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd in a panicked flurry. Kron picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, the elderly dinosaurs, and Bruton behind while the Tyrannosaurus Rex are in pursuit some distance away. During a rainstorm, the stragglers take shelter in a cave to spend the night. When the Tyrannosaurus Rex enter the cave, Bruton sacrifices himself by causing a cave-in to save the others, killing himself and one of the larger Tyrannosaurus Rex. The other Tyrannosaurus Rex leaves and resumes its search for the herd. Kron's herds described in the journal as the entrance to nesting ground, while giant Spinosaurus attack the herd, but Supersaurus whipped him and runaway. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave, but loses hope when they reach a dead end. The others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. Together, they break through the dead end and find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. While exploring, they find a large wall of rocks blocking the original entryway to the valley. Knowing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to find them, and he is pursued by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Aladar catches up with the herd and suggests a safer way to the valley, but Kron purposefully refuses. The two fight together and Aladar is almost killed by Kron, but Neera stops him so that she saves Aladar's life. The herd decides to abandon Kron, taking Aladar as their new leader. As they prepare to leave, the 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex arrives and confronts them. Instead Aladar order Patchi rallies the herd to stand together, and Patchi leads them in driving off 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex for good, saving Aladar, and other herd to bellow their way past the predator. The Tyrannosaurus Rex escape sensing easier prey, pursues Kron to the edge of a cliff. While it injures him, Aladar and Neera fight back, until it is knocked into the ravine to its death. Kron dies from his injuries, with Neera and Aladar mourning for his demise. Aladar reconciles with Patchi, and then friendly leadership of the herd to him. Aladar leads the herd to the cave as a route to the Nesting Grounds. Millions of years later, a new generation of dinosaurs hatch among them are Aladar and Neera's children and Patchi goes on to have eggs with Juniper, one of which hatches and Alex asks for it to be named after him. The lemurs find more of their kind, and they all begin a new life together. In present day Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must learn to coexist. In the present day, moved by Alex's story, Ricky returns the Gorgosaurus tooth to Zack and Jade, who have unknowingly discovered Gorgon's skull. Plots Chapter 1 •The New York begins on the Ark, Before the launch, Lord Simultaneous sacrifices himself by transferring all of his energon to the Ark. Ms Mimi then calls for the launch of the Ark to try and escape through the portal before it closes, but Decepticons arrive in the Nemesis to stop them. Ralphie bot leads the first wave of troops onto the ship through giant cables and destroys the Ark‍ 's automated defense system. Dragon is then launched into space to disengage the cables. Devastator launches from the Nemesis and destroys the Ark‍ 's fuel line before being blasted off the ship into empty space by Lola Bunny and Dragon . Nearby, Vilgax and Optimus engage in battle. Before a winner can be declared, Ms Mimi and Vilgax are pulled off of the hull of the Ark and into the portal with both ships. The portal finally closes, leaving their home planet alone and quiet. Ark and the Ship they become Metero and the Earth (TMNT Ep Battle for New York Before), and Crash into Explored the Kraang World. • Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was rendered uninhabitable by war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, are searching for the AllSpark so they could use it to take over the universe. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war. Megatron managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eyeglasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering Chapter 2 •Minions are small, yellow creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who exist only to serve history's most villainous masters. In an alternate timeline where Earth was never hit by an asteroid and dinosaurs never became extinct, The Kraang, a Decepticon, attacks a Dinosaurs on Earth in order to find the location of Vilgax and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base but is stopped when the base commander cuts the computer hard lines. Captain William Lennox and his team manage to escape from the base and search for help. Chapter 3 •Goliath II is a miniature Mammoth (about 3 to 4 in. tall, although the consistency of this is variable) who tries everything to impress his father, the biggest Mammoth of them all. Because of his size, his father doesn't care about him; only his mother does. An Ice age horse is also seen wandering throughout the jungle. A nasty tiger named Raja is curious of tasting an elephant or any animal he sees in his path and tries to attack Goliath, but Raja is stopped by his mother. Afterwards, Eloise (member of the herd) almost accidentally steps on Goliath II. Later, he's nearly eaten by a Deinochus (which appears to be the same one from Peter Pan), but his mother saves him. •One day, the Mammoth are marching through the jungle, Goliath follows two snails but gets lost and his mother panics, causing the other Mammoth to crash (similar to the elephant crash in The Jungle Book, which was released seven years later). Goliath II's Mother and the Tiger, Raja, search for Goliath and manage to find him in a snail hole. After a short tug of war between Goliath's Mother and Raja, Goliath is rescued. Shortly afterwards, Goliath is scolded for dishonoring his Mother's warnings on not wandering off and is put into a bird's nest as punishment. It is at this point that Goliath is now fed up with being treated like a baby (even though he's nine years old) and feels confident that he can take care of himself. •That night, while the herd is sleeping, Goliath runs away and vows never to return. Afterwards he is startled by various jungle noises and is again attacked by Raja after mistakenly waking him up with a cattail, and he walked on and crying for his Mother. After his mother hears his cries she goes to his aid and finds that he is being taken away by Raja. After saving Goliath from Raja's grasp, she grabs the tiger by his tail and throws him straight into the crocodile's mouth; he escapes from its belly and runs away, scared out of his wits, and he was never seen again. Afterwards, Goliath gets a spanking from his mother for trying to desert the herd, because a deserter from the herd is branded a "scoundrel, a rogue elephant, a traitor to that high and imperial order of pompous pachyderms", and to make it worse, he has disgraced his father. •The next day, while the elephants are marching through the jungle again, Goliath I screams because of a Saber toothed tigers, stopping,and causing the elephants to crash again. The Zora and pack of Smilodons kill his great father and panics the herd, which flee and jump into a river, scaring the crocodile out of his wits, shaking a tree belonging to an owl along with the Ice age Mammals family, and a chameleon, and provoking the mother bird again. While the mouse is scares hysterically at the elephants, horse, sloth, moose, donkeys' misfortune, he finds Goliath II, staring at him. Shocked, he asks Goliath if he is afraid, but Goliath replies that he is not as they are the same size. Enraged, the mouse points out that Goliath is an elephant, and adds that elephants are afraid of Saber toothed tiger and mouse as he deliberately pulls on hisTrunk, flaps his ears, and kicks his "Baggy Pants" and threatens Goliath by telling him that if he doesn't run away until he counts 3, he will hurt him. After the mouse counts 3, a tussle starts between the two as Goliath I and Mother watch. The fight ends with Goliath holding the mouse over a cliff, where below is the waiting hungry Zora. Not wanting to become the crocodile's next meal, the mouse cowardly begs Goliath not to drop him and tells him that he (Goliath) is the champ. Goliath agrees and spares the mouse. After this find of great valley (for escape from cave man and smilodon), Goliath is respected by his onwer father and is named the top Woolly Mammoth of the herd Chapter 4 •Deep under Earth Evolution, but after accidentally killing nearly all of them with their incompetence, they decide to isolate themselves from the world and start a new life in Antarctica.12 By 1968, the lack of a master drives them into depression, so one minion—Kevin—plans to find a new master.31213 Stuart—a bored, teenaged minion who is obsessed with guitars—joins him reluctantly, as does Bob, whom Kevin only chooses due to a lack of volunteers. •After a long journey, the Minions arrive in New York where they learn about Cartoon Network, soon meet Ms Mimi and his other Autobot partners Larry Lambeosaurus, Heloise, Dexter, Steven, Connie, Greg, Lion, Rex Tyrannosaurus, Blossom, Buttercup, and Lola Bunny. They explain their origins to the two humans and insist on the urgency to get to the AllSpark first before the Decepticons, knowing that the Decepticons plan to use it to turn all of Earth's technologies into a new army of Decepticons and render humans extinct. Chapter 5 •They soon drove off and headed back to New York City. Upon arriving New York, Ms Mimi says that the first that they must find Gems, then Dee Dee, an then take back the city, Before the Meteros is coming. Their plan was to park outside the gate and sneak in, but that proves impossible when Aliens have every entrance into NYC quarantined. Heloise then notices that the troops have Kraang mind control devices on their necks, so Rex simply floors it and the Party Wagon is able to smash through the gates and into the city. •Inside the city, everyone was gone and death. Mikey wonders if the Kraang mutated the entire population. Heloise says she is picking up thoughts from only a few hundred people, meaning there are millions missing. They soon run into Kraang soldiers, so the Autobots get to test out the Party Wagon’s soda cannons and stink bombs, both of which prove effective as they make their escape. Using the Shellraiser's old subway access hatch, they enter the subway, The group does some effective ninja-ing, evading Kraang robots. Donnie ask April if she can use her powers to find Splinter. But April said that since Splinter's spirit has detached from his body, she’s not sure what has happen to him. Mikey decides to start searching for him at the lair. •At the lair, the Autobots search for Gems, but there is no sign of her, but the Kraang does have a robot security system that ends up using lasers to exterminate a ordinary rat. Mikey freaks out and wants to move back in, but the others thinks that’s not an option. Suddenly, Steven gets a faint read on Gems, who seems to nearby, but he’s different somehow. • •After the gang follow Ms Mimi, they find Gems, only to discover that instead of acting like an experienced Dragon, he sees an irate Gem prisoner named Ruby, and acts like a savage rat, biting and attacking anything in his path. As they try to calm Ruby down (including keeping him from chewing Rex’s face off), and talk some sense to her, a Mouser calls in for backup, and Alien soldiers appears. Despite their best efforts, Splinter gets captured by Foot soldiers and is brought to the Valdork. • •Meanwhile Mojo Jojo was brought to the home of Bell. He encountered the Irken Zim and his puppy disguised dog GIR, who at first seemed to be their leader but turned out to just be a maid. Mojo Jojo had also met with Dr. X, Samantha and the Darkstar Council. Dr. X explained to Mojo that they were planning to take over the Earth but had some obstacles including their most giant threat the Powerpuff Girls. He said that Mojo now is a servant of him and he is trying to seek other people like him and took Mandark Astronomonov as an example. Mandark was spying on Dexter and discovered that he had began a relationship with Blossom. •Blossom and Dexter were in the library studying. Dexter left and went to his secret lab inside the school, but was followed by Blossom. When she was inside of the lab she saw a dead girl hanging in the lab and first mistaken her for Bubbles but when she looked closely she saw it wasn't her. Dexter came and told her she shouldn't be here and kicked her out of his lab. Blossom searched for Otto and told him what she saw in Dexter's lab. Otto told her that it was just an gynoid but also an except replica of Dexter's older sister Dee Dee. He took Blossom with him through time to let her show Dexter's past. Otto told her that after a trying day of Dee Dee's lunacy, Dexter calls her into his office and tells her that she's fired. Although he ends up getting a lot more work done, he discovers that peace, quiet, and solitude don't really make him happy, so he does the logical thing and starts accepting applications for troublesome older sisters. •After many dissipointing applicants, Dexter hires a beautiful blonde woman. He tries to teach her how to act more like Dee Dee. However his attraction to the woman makes it difficult, and she ends up quitting when Mandark broke in along with his Jackbots. They began to battle until one of the Jackbots fired a laser towards Dexter and Dee Dee tried to save Dexter by jumping in front of it. Mortally wounded by the shot and with the lab destroyed, Dee Dee died from injuries, in Dexter's hands while Mandark fled in grief and terror. This whole scene was watched by Blossom, an experience that would change her forever. There was a funeral for Dee Dee and her Mom and Dad came so as her two best friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee, while Dee Dee was watching when she was being guided away by the Grim Reaper. Dexter couldn't accept that his sister was dead and began to make an android of her. But he wanted to make that gynoid as human as possible so he used real human organs in the gynoid. Suddenly Dexter heared voices of Dee Dee about the promise they made. Dexter quickly fleed and went to her grave only to find Mandark, grieving at the tombstone of his lost love, Dee Dee. When he saw him Dexter pulled his scalpel and tried to kill Madark for what he had done to Dee Dee. When she was back in the normal time she encountered her sister and hugged them, Buttercup reacted angrily and reacted it towards Otto. • •They run through the hallways, and as Autobots calls for Sapphire, Steven discovers that they are in the hand-shaped ship orbiting above Earth. They then find Lapis Lazuli, who is also imprisoned. Before Steven tries to free her, Ms mimi and Autobots runs off to go find Sapphire. Then Lapis begs for Steven not to fight their captors and stays in her cell. Not wanting to allow his friends to be hurt anymore. Before he continues down the hallway again, Steven promises Lapis he will come back for her. • •As Steven nears Sapphire's cell, he overhears Mandark commanding Sapphire to stop singing, then ordering Ralphie Bot to set a course for the Vilgax despite her original mission to visit The Cluster, as Steven (mistaken as Rose Quartz) is top priority. Vilaty is concerned that the Kraang desire to conquer Earth and eventually betray the Foot. Mandark is aware of the situation, and assures that soon they will eliminate the Kraang and claim control of the city. The Foot soldiers return with Splinter, which surprises both Shredder and Tiger Claw, who believed him to be dead. Seeing Splinter, who clearly lost his mind, Tiger Claw asks if he should put the rat out of his misery, but Shredder disagrees and has him taken to Baxter Stockman instead. •In his lab, Baxter was working on his own mutagen when the Foot soldiers bought Gems to him. Shredder orders Baxter to restore Ruby’s mind, so that he’ll understand what is happening when Shredder finishes her. Chapter 6 •Eventually some Cluster robots came along with Mandark and thay kidnapped her. Meanwhile Otto was at home eating with Larry and Buck, who saw that there was something up with him. Otto told it was about Blossom, but Buck and Larry thought immediately that he was in love with her so he couldn't explain anything. Dexter was in Dreamland where he dreamed about Blossom, with also Cosmo and Wanda appearing in his dream. But he wasawakened when Otto called him to say he got a message from Mandark that said that he had Blossom. Dexter ordered Otto to go to her sisters while he goes to save Blossom. Dexter went in the Megas along with Coop towards the lab of Mandark. When they were there Dexter uploaded the moves from Dee Dee on the Megas to distract Mandark with those moves but it didn't work. Dexter went inside the lab while Coop stayed there to battle Samantha in her Megabee. While Dexter was breaking inside Mandark's lab, Dr. X had a discussion with Zim about Mandark. Dr. X explained Zim the past of Mandark that he was grown up with hippie parents but he himself liked science much more. Dexter became his arch rival since he always made fun out of him. After he had killed Dee Dee he went into a depression until Bell came to him to take him with her and get a better life. Dr. X raised Mandark like he was his own son and Bell saw him as her big brother •While the Autobts fight, Heloise tries reaching out to Ruby with her telepathy. She begins to get flashes of his memories back, but he mistakes Rex for mandark and attacks him. Ruby then ends up charging at and cornering After finding Ruby in a large hall, Sapphire drops Steven and she and Ruby reunite, embracing. After reassuring each other of their safety, Sapphire, but from that range, her powers work even more effectively, and soon Sapphire mixed Ruby and they fuse into Garnet. Now whole again, Garnet quickly recuses the Autobots and manages to defeat the Monster mutants. The Autobots bring steven rejoice that Garnet is back, and apologizes to Steven for disobeying orders, situation but their reunion is interrupted when Mandark and Vitaly arrive. •Garnet is able to hold her own and overpower Vilgax in a rematch, while Steven and other autobots rescues the others and takes over the control bridge, tying up Alien in the process. Realizing that now this isn’t the time for a fight, Mikey uses a ninja smoke bomb to covered their escape. Chapter 7 •Lockdown, having been humiliated at the hands of Vilgax and Mandark, infiltrates Auto pilot's base, where he finds Gorilla being held prisoner. He offers Gorilla freedom in exchange for his Sceptile, but Gorilla escapes by throwing Lockdown into the restraint controls. He reunites with his teammates Venusaur, Charzard, and Blastoise and defeats the defending Insecticons. Gorilla learns from Decepticons and the kraang that their processors were tampered with, leaving Grimlock with a speech impairment. Shockwave also found a new planet by way of his Space Bridge inhabited by large creatures; these were used to inspire all of their new alternate forms. Gorilla was further modified, and now cannot transform on command, but must be in a state of rage to do so. Gorilla recalls a name that Sharpshot gave them, the Dinobots, and claims it as their new team name. Gorilla then notices another Space Bridge tower that Dick has constructed nearby. Gorilla fights his way to Dick, knocking him from the tower and destroying it. The crumbling tower falls, and the portal in Cybertron's orbit begins to decay. Chapter 8 •When the Autobots try to retrieve the Seed at Hong Kong, their ship is shot down by the Decepticons, leaving the Yeagers, Shane, Hound and Bumblebee to fight. Cade kills Savoy in a fist fight, but the Decepticons outnumber the Autobots. revealing they concealed themselves during the launch of their ship to convince the Decepticons they were destroyed. •Working together, the Autobots Cartoons and Human soldiers manage to rescue Other Cartoons and kill Laserbeak, The Kraangs Drones, Clones Beast, Ralphie Bot, Mojo Dojo, Mandark, Devastator, Rocksteady, Bebop, Taotie, and Auto Pilot, with Ms. Mimi using Auto Pilot's arm-cannon to blast the Control Pillar, disabling the Space Bridge. •He wants the Autobots and Mighty Mutanimals to team up, much to both leaders objection. Kurtzman stops their fight and explain's that the Kraang are building a mutagen missile that could transform Earth into another Dimension X. But everyone begins to fight until the Kraang shows up, this time with Biodroids. During the fight Kurtzman tries to get the Kraang intel disk only for him to get shocked by a stray blast much to everyone (especially Pete's) despair. Chapter 9 •Meanwhile in TCRI, Slash and his team managed to break into the room where the portal's located and started fighting against the Kraang. Slash ordered Rockwell to get the portal up quickly. Rockwell quickly rush towards the computer and hack into the Kraang system to open the portal to Dimension X. Upon seeing the portal opening, Leo couldn't believe that the Mutanimals succeeded. Raph then started talking like a pirate as Donnie reminds them to get their Oxygen Converters ready while the Blimp enters the portal. Unknown to them, Kraang Subprime managed to re-attack his head that was knocked off during the last fight and followed the Turtles through the portal. Once the Turtles are back in Dimension X, Mikey puts on his Savage Mikey costume and tracks the humans with his 'Organic Antenna'. He did a few moves until he stops on top of the blimp, telling his brothers to go straight. •Back in TCRI, the Mighty Mutanimals tried to hold off the Kraang to keep the portal opened, but Pete said it's impossible since the Kraang keep coming, and they're low on sower dough. Later, Ms. Campbell shows up with a couple of Biotroid and Irma-bots, ambushing the Mutanimals. Slash commanded them to not let any of the bots near Rockwell, but Pete got hold down by a few of the Irma-bots. While Slash is knocked away by a Biotroid, Rockwell used his psychic abilities to fire a couple of the Kraang Laser Guns as some of the Irma-bots form a pyramid with Ms. Campbell on top. One of the lasers hit the Irma-bot on top, but Ms. Campbell managed to jump and knock Rockwell's Psychic Amplifier off of him, weakening his powers and giving a chance for a Biotroid to grab a hold of him. Chapter 10 •With the Turtles, Leo's wondering where are the humans and it feels like they've been searching for hours. Raph asked does Mikey knows where they're going, for real, which Mikey says he does. A Kraathatrogon shows up and Raph attacks it with the trash canon, but it has no effect. The giant worm then crash through the blimp, destroying it and causing the Turtles to crash on a nearby floating island. Mikey whimpers that his brain might be broken, but Raph remarks 'What brain?' and decided to take down the worm himself. But then, the worm attacks Raph from behind, making him fell off of the island in front of Donnie and somehow ended up crashing onto Leo, who was located behind Donnie. The worm then attacks again, and Mikey managed to fend it off by hitting it's butt face, which he reveals is its weak spot. Donnie then notice something's going on right at a nearby island, which Leo takes a closer look with his telescope. Mikey guessed that the Kraang-hybrids were forced to work like slaves and gather energy crystals for the Kraang, which causes Leo to admit Mikey never ceased to amaze him. Raph and Donnie then remembers the rest of the plan, finding a way to turn the humans back and the Mutanimals finding a way to send them all back to Earth. Leo comments it seems impossible, but Mikey said that the operative word being "Mighty", which means the Mutanimals got it all under control. • •However, the Mutanimals did not have things under control since Pete's still being held down by some Irma-bots, and Slash notices Rockwell's being held by both a Biotroid and Ms. Campbell. Slash commands Leatherhead to save Rockwell, but the alligator-mutant got hold down by a couple of Biotroid. Slash takes in the situation and notice how his team's now being held hostage, with Ms. Campbell daring to make them perish if Slash doesn't surrender. Rockwell begs Slash to don't do it or else the Turtles are trapped forever but seeing he has no choice, Slash throws his Mace down in defeat and watched as the portal deactivates with the Turtles still on the other side. • •In Dimension X, Leo states that the humans are on three nearby floating islands, but Raph wonders how are they going to turn those Kraang-hybrids back into people. Donnie reminds him that they need to find a massive amount of mutagen and convert it into Retromutagen. Mikey said that there might be a ton of mutagen in aTechnodrome, but Leo thinks he's crazy of eve thinking of stealing it with Raph wondering how are they going to get there, and that's when Donnie points out they could take one of the Kraang Stealth Ship parked nearby. Raph comments it's so crazy he's actually liking the plan. As they're about to enter the Stealth Ship, Kraang Subprime appears, but Mikey managed to knock him away, giving them a chance to leave. Kraang Subprime contacts the Kraang at High base and ordered them to release the Drakodroid, which attacks the Turtles ship, causing them to crash into the Technodrome they're heading. Chapter 11 •Slash wonders what Rockwell's doing, which Leatherhead simply said he's focusing due to his psychic powers being greatly diminished without the amplifier. Rockwell managed to open the cage they're in and the Mutanimals started attacking the Kraang again. As for the Turtles, Donnie inserted the chemicals to convert the mutagen in the engine into Retromutagen, only for the Technodrome to stop working. Working together, the Autobots, along with several ex-Rangers and Navy SEALs, manage to rescue humans and kill Rotor, Witch Doctor, Mandark, Laserbeak, Kayloo, Mojo Dojo, Bad Cop, Fangz, Raw-Jaw, Scorpio, Titans, Drilldozer, Toxic Reapa, Waspix, Kraang droids, K.S.I. Boss, Meltdown, Fire Lord, Jetbug and Dr. Shockwave. Mikey managed to alter the fule converters to get the ship running again, just as Kraang Subprime started cutting through the door. Donnie tried to contact the Mutanimals, but there's no answer. Rockwell immediately works on re-opening the portal as Slash stopped Ms. Campbell from doing the same trick twice and made contact with the Turtles. Thanks to both teams geniuses, they managed to turn the humans on one of the three islands back to normal and teleports them back to Earth. Raph refuses to let his particles be beamed, but immediately changed his mind when Kraang Subprime enters the room. Leo's the only Turtle available to hold the Kraang off since Donnie's giving the coordinates to Rockwell, Raph's in charge of beaming the Retromutagen, and Mikey's piloting the Technodrome. Leo managed to prevent more Kraang from entering the room, just as the other three finished teleporting the last of the humans back to Earth and Donnie giving Rockwell their coordinates. All four of them gathered together as Kraang Subprime attacks them, but missed as the Turtles are teleported out of there. Kraang Subprime screams in agony for missing his target as the Technodrome crashed and explodes into nothing. Sam confronts Gould as he reactivates the Control Pillar. After a brief fistfight, Sam knocks Gould into the Pillar, electrocuting him. Lola Bunny and Larry Lambeosaurus arrive and destroy the Control Pillar, permanently disabling the Bridge and causing the partially transported Cybertron to implode. Chapter 12 •All of the humans and the Turtles are returned back to Earth safely as the Kraang are teleported back to Dimension X. a Giant meteor strikes and destroys the TRIC New York City, leaving Autobots, Cartoons, Monsters, Apes, Titans, and Decepticons as the only survivors when they are to fight escape to the mainland. The family mourns for the another giant meteor strikes again on. Alien leads the first wave of troops onto the ship through giant meteor 3 and destroys the TRIC New York City defense system. Dragon is then launched into space to disengage the a giant Black hole (from Zathura) that sucks up the TRIC New York City, cartoons, titans, 3 meteors, and decepticons before being blasted off the earth into empty space by Heloise and the rest of the autobots team. Nearby, Vilgax and Ms Mimi engage in battle. Before a winner can be declared, Ms Mimi and Vilgax are pulled off of the hull of the earthquake and into the giant black hole with both Meteor, titans, New York City, and Cartoons. The black hole finally closes and Explored the earth, leaving their home planet alone and quiet. Category:2012